Line 'Em Up
A game played for a car plus three additional prizes - one worth between $10 and $98, and two worth between $301 and $987. The game was created by former producer Kathy Greco. Gameplay *The contestant is shown a game board which displays the first and last digits in the price of a car. Between these digits are the prices of three other prizes, each of which contains one of the other three digits in the price of the car. The contestant must slide these prices horizontally so that the digits in the price of the car line up vertically in a yellow (originally white) frame. The first and third prizes always have three-digit prices, while the second has a two-digit price. *If the contestant correctly lines up all three prizes, the contestant wins the car and the prizes. Otherwise, the contestant is told how many (but not specifically which) of the digits are correctly placed. Knowing only this, the contestant then has one more opportunity to line up the prices and win the car and prizes as before. If the price is not correct twice, he/she lost the game. History *On its first playing, it was won on the first try. *On its first playing, the prize labels were light gray with black letters. They changed to black with white letters on the next playing. *When the game first debuted, the car was the first to be shown first, followed by the three small prizes. *On October 7, 2004 (#2994K), it was changed so the reveals go in the opposite direction. *On March 31, 2014 (#6681K), May 21, 2014 (#6753K), November 20, 2014 (#6894K, aired out of order on November 13), January 6, 2015 (#6952K), January 6, 2016 (#7353K), February 1, 2016 (#7391K), April 11, 2016 (#7491K), and April 27, 2016 (#7513K), the first three prizes were shown in front of Door #3, and the car was revealed behind Door #2 afterward. *Additionally, from the game's debut until May 18, 1998 (#0781K), the think music from Check Game, Make Your Move, and Cover Up was used; from June 2, 1998 (#0802K) onward, it was changed to its regular think music, subsequently used for Push Over (and has been used on Make Your Move and Cover Up on occasion). *On October 2, 2014 (6824K, aired out of order on December 26) the game board received a fresh coat of paint of the same colors. *Line 'Em Up has not been the 1st game to be played in the game slotting list. *On the May 16, 2016 (#7541K) game, contestant Erin Walters-Bugbee got no numbers correct on her first try. However, on her second try, she redeemed herself, got all 3 numbers right, and won the car, so did contestant Richard Alvarado on October 27, 2017 (#8065K). Trivia *For this game to be played, any car can be played, but the 3 prizes have to include 1 of the 3 middle numbers needed. *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 17. *Despite the three small prizes used to 'line up' the car price being priced below $1,000, this is not officially a 'small prize' game; such a distinction means that the small prizes must be priced by the contestant and must also cost less than $300; the 3-digit prizes used in Line 'Em Up cost $300 or more in price. *Line 'Em Up was one of seven pricing games seen on the fifth taping session of Season 36, which was seen on October 31, 2007 (#4063K) and November 20, 2007 (#4092K, aired out of order on October 25). Foreign versions of Line em Up *On several foreign formats, Line em Up is played exactly the same way as it is on the American version. The game board also looks very similar to the one used on the American version. *While Australia version was played for a car, the Vietnamese version never offer prizes worth more than VND 30,000,000. Gallery Line.png line2.jpeg|The debut of Line Em Up! line4.jpeg|Note the different prize labels. lineemup1.png lineemup2.png Premiere Playing (March 10, 1998, #0682K) lineemuppremiere1.jpg lineemuppremiere2.jpg Line2.jpeg Line4.jpeg lineemuppremiere3.jpg lineemuppremiere4.jpg|She wins the car on the first try! lineemuppremiere5.jpg lineemuppremiere6.jpg First Line 'em Up Loss (April 1, 1998, #0713K) lineemupfirstloss1.jpg lineemupfirstloss2.jpg lineemupfirstloss3.jpg lineemupfirstloss4.jpg lineemupfirstloss5.jpg lineemupfirstloss6.jpg lineemupfirstloss7.jpg lineemupfirstloss8.jpg Line 'em Up for a Saturn L200 (March 25, 2003, #2482K, aired out of order on April 8) lineemupsaturnl200-1.jpg lineemupsaturnl200-2.jpg lineemupsaturnl200-3.jpg lineemupsaturnl200-4.jpg lineemupsaturnl200-5.jpg lineemupsaturnl200-6.jpg lineemupsaturnl200-7.jpg lineemupsaturnl200-8.jpg Sarah's Crazy Line 'em up Win (January 5, 2005, #3113K) lineemupsarah1.jpg lineemupsarah2.jpg lineemupsarah3.jpg lineemupsarah4.jpg lineemupsarah5.jpg lineemupsarah6.jpg lineemupsarah7.jpg lineemupsarah8.jpg lineemupsarah9.jpg lineemupsarah10.jpg lineemupsarah11.jpg lineemupsarah12.jpg lineemupsarah13.jpg lineemupsarah14.jpg lineemupsarah15.jpg lineemupsarah16.jpg Line 'em Up for a Dodge Dakota ST Club Cab (November 18, 2005, #3415K) lineemupdodgedakotast1.jpg lineemupdodgedakotast2.jpg lineemupdodgedakotast3.jpg lineemupdodgedakotast4.jpg lineemupdodgedakotast5.jpg lineemupdodgedakotast6.jpg lineemupdodgedakotast7.jpg lineemupdodgedakotast8.jpg Final Playing with Bob Barker (May 30, 2007, #4013K) lineemup(5-30-2007)1.jpg lineemup(5-30-2007)2.jpg lineemup(5-30-2007)3.jpg lineemup(5-30-2007)4.jpg lineemup(5-30-2007)5.jpg lineemup(5-30-2007)6.jpg lineemup(5-30-2007)7.jpg lineemup(5-30-2007)8.jpg First Playing with Drew Carey (October 31, 2007, #4063K) lineemuphalloween2007-1.jpg lineemuphalloween2007-2.jpg lineemuphalloween2007-3.jpg lineemuphalloween2007-4.jpg lineemuphalloween2007-5.jpg lineemuphalloween2007-6.jpg lineemuphalloween2007-7.jpg lineemuphalloween2007-8.jpg Line 'em Up for a Pontiac G3 (May 20, 2009, #4763K) lineemuppontiacg3-1.jpg lineemuppontiacg3-2.jpg lineemuppontiacg3-3.jpg lineemuppontiacg3-4.jpg lineemuppontiacg3-5.jpg lineemuppontiacg3-6.jpg lineemuppontiacg3-7.jpg lineemuppontiacg3-8.jpg Line 'em Up for a Toyota Camry (March 1, 2010, #5061K) lineemuptoyotacamry1.jpg lineemuptoyotacamry2.jpg lineemuptoyotacamry3.jpg lineemuptoyotacamry4.jpg lineemuptoyotacamry5.jpg lineemuptoyotacamry6.jpg lineemuptoyotacamry7.jpg lineemuptoyotacamry8.jpg lineemuptoyotacamry9.jpg lineemuptoyotacamry10.jpg lineemuptoyotacamry11.jpg lineemuptoyotacamry12.jpg lineemuptoyotacamry13.jpg lineemuptoyotacamry14.jpg Benjamin Plays Line 'em Up with Heidi Klum (October 10, 2011, #5661K, aired out of order on January 6, 2012) lineemupheidiklum1.jpg lineemupheidiklum2.jpg lineemupheidiklum3.jpg lineemupheidiklum4.jpg lineemupheidiklum5.jpg lineemupheidiklum6.jpg lineemupheidiklum7.jpg lineemupheidiklum8.jpg lineemupheidiklum9.jpg lineemupheidiklum10.jpg lineemupheidiklum11.jpg Line 'em up for a Hyundai Elantra Coupe GS (November 18, 2013, #6501K, aired out of order on November 22) lineemuphyundaielantracoupe1.jpg lineemuphyundaielantracoupe2.jpg lineemuphyundaielantracoupe3.jpg lineemuphyundaielantracoupe4.jpg lineemuphyundaielantracoupe5.jpg lineemuphyundaielantracoupe6.jpg lineemuphyundaielantracoupe7.jpg lineemuphyundaielantracoupe8.jpg Line 'em Up for a Mazda2 Sport (May 21, 2014, #6753K) lineemupmazda2sport1.jpg lineemupmazda2sport2.jpg lineemupmazda2sport3.jpg lineemupmazda2sport4.jpg lineemupmazda2sport5.jpg lineemupmazda2sport6.jpg lineemupmazda2sport7.jpg lineemupmazda2sport8.jpg First Line 'em Up Win of Season 43 (March 16, 2015, #7051K) lineemupfirstseason43win1.jpg lineemupfirstseason43win2.jpg lineemupfirstseason43win3.jpg lineemupfirstseason43win4.jpg lineemupfirstseason43win5.jpg lineemupfirstseason43win6.jpg lineemupfirstseason43win7.jpg lineemupfirstseason43win8.jpg lineemupfirstseason43win9.jpg lineemupfirstseason43win10.jpg lineemupfirstseason43win11.jpg From November 21, 2017 (#8102K) lineemup (11-21-2017) 1.jpg lineemup (11-21-2017) 2.jpg Lineemup2017.jpg lineemup (11-21-2017) 3.jpg lineemup (11-21-2017) 4.jpg lineemup (11-21-2017) 5.jpg lineemup (11-21-2017) 6.jpg lineemup (11-21-2017) 7.jpg Line 'em Up: April Fools Edition (April 8, 2019, #8701K, aired out of order on April 1) lineemupaprilfools2019-1.jpg lineemupaprilfools2019-2.jpg lineemupaprilfools2019-3.jpg lineemupaprilfools2019-4.jpg lineemupaprilfools2019-5.jpg|He wins the car on the first try! lineemupaprilfools2019-6.jpg lineemupaprilfools2019-7.jpg A Line 'em Up Win With Daryl's Winnings Added to the Showcase Jackpot (October 17, 2019, #8854K) lineemupbigmoneyweek2019-1.jpg lineemupbigmoneyweek2019-2.jpg lineemupbigmoneyweek2019-3.jpg lineemupbigmoneyweek2019-4.jpg lineemupbigmoneyweek2019-5.jpg lineemupbigmoneyweek2019-6.jpg lineemupbigmoneyweek2019-7.jpg|The showcase jackpot is at $19,631. lineemupbigmoneyweek2019-8.jpg lineemupbigmoneyweek2019-9.jpg YouTube Videos Sarah goes crazy after winning Line 'Em Up (January 5, 2005, #3113K) First Win of Season 43 (March 16, 2015, #7051K) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:3-Prize Games Category:Car Games Category:1990s Pricing Games Category:OK to be Wrong Category:You Can Try Again Category:A Choice of 2 Category:A Choice of 3 Category:The Player is in Command Category:The Prices Must Match to Win Category:All or Nothing Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Think Cue Pricing Games Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Predict the Correct Price Category:Predict the Correct Numbers Category:Can Be Finished Immediately Category:Instant Winning Pricing Games Category:Short Play Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:"L" Pricing Games Category:3-Word Pricing Games Category:Second Chance Games Category:March Pricing Games Category:Second Chance Pricing Games